Riders in Sunnydale
by BunniesAren'tJust Cute
Summary: The Scoobies Get a surprise visit from the McCall pack, Warning them that Ghost Riders are on their way to Sunnydale. Set in season 6 of both shows. Credit to Wiccapedia for some lines in 2nd chapter. Couples: Willow/Tara, Anya/Xander, Stiles/Lydia, and a bit of Scott/Allison.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have anything planned this weekend?" Buffy asked her best friend over the phone.

"I dunno, Me and Tara might go to the movies so we can sit right at the back and make out for 2 hours" Willow replied enthusiastically.

"I don't think you should have to pay to make out" Buffy exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, good point. I have to go now, class is about to start"

"Okay, bye" Buffy said before hanging up the phone.

 **Xander and Anya's apartment.**

"Why don't we put Buffy on the table with your family" Anya suggested.

"Honey, I don't think we should torture Buffy on our wedding day"

Xander and Anya had been planning their big day for months now and it was only 3 weeks away and they still didn't know what they're going to do when the day arrives and are both getting really stressed about it.

"I think we should put Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Giles and Spike on a table together"

"WE ARE NOT INVITING SPIKE!" Xander shouted at his fiancé.

"Why not, I mean Buffy would like him to be there" Anya said cautiously.

"And what in the heavens makes you think that?" Xander asked.

"Are you blind? Have you seen the way they have been acting around each other? They are completely in love." Anya told the love of her life.

"Okay, Spike can come but as long as he doesn't bite any of the guests."

 **The Summers residence, Later that day.**

Buffy was awoken at 11:37pm by a knock on the door.

"Hey it's almost midnight, people are trying to get some sleep around hear." Buffy exclaimed tiredly before looking to see who it is at the door.

"We know its late but this is important." One of the girls at the door exclaimed.

"You're Buffy Summers, Right?" Another one of them asked.

"Yes I am, Wait but how do you know me?"

"We just do, you have to let us in." The same girl said in a panicky voice.

"Fine come in but don't expect me to let in anyone who comes knocking on people's doors." Buffy replied.

"Okay, I'm Malia Tate, This is Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Allison Argent" The girl said going down the line of guests.

"Okay is there anyone else in the house apart from you?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah theres my little sister, And two of my friends." Buffy replied.

"Wake them all up now." Scott said with a tone of urgency in his voice.

Buffy did so and brought Dawn, Willow and Tara downstairs.

"Okay, we're all here now what is it you have to say?" Buffy asked.

"There are these things called Ghost Riders and they are coming to Sunnydale. They come to a town by storm and they take people?" Lydia exclaimed.

"So then why doesn't Buffy stake these Ghost Rider thingys?" Dawn askes.

"Because you can only see them when you are their next victim." Scott told the tired group of girls.

"So how do we fight them if we can't see them?" Tara asked.

"We don't know yet but we were sent back in time from December 2016 to tell you about these things, so they must be a pretty big deal." Stiles said.

"Hold on a minute, so you are from 15 years in the future?" Willow asked.

"Yes, we know it is hard to believe but you have to trust us if you want the town to remain as it is." Allison told the very confused girls.

"What do we have to do?" Dawn asked.

"You have to prepare for war!" Scott replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer's residence, next morning.**

Tara was in the kitchen, making pancakes when Dawn walks in.

"Hey." Tara cheerfully greeted the younger girl.

"Mornin'" Dawn replies tiredly.

"I'm gonna have to make a lot of pancakes for our guest from the future, who I still don't know the names of." Tara exclaimed.

"Yeah. Do you what I think's weird?"

"Japanese commercials are weird." Tara says with a small smile on her face.

"The fact that we can't even see this new big bad and somehow we have to fight it." Dawn replies, worried.

After that, Willow walks into the room.

"Hey baby" Tara said excitedly and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips.

"Future kids still asleep?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I think they had a long day yesterday." Replied Tara before peeking into the living room where the five teenagers were sleeping, none of them looking like they're going to wake up anytime soon.

"How did they even time travel to here anyway...Oh hey Buffy." Dawn says as she noticed her older sister enter the room.

"Shit, I burnt the pancakes." Tara moans as she starts to make a new batch.

"Do you want me to help you honey?" Willow askes.

"No it's okay, I got it. But thanks for the offer." Tara replied.

Then, Stiles walks in, yawning, with heavy Bags under his eyes.

"Good morning, Sorry, I forgot your name, what is it again?" Buffy asked the tired teen.

"Oh, My name is Stiles." Stiles replied groggily.

"Stiles? That's a funny name. Is it short for anything." Dawn asked.

"Yep, It's short for Mieczyslaw." The boy replied with a grin on his face.

"Can you spell that out for me?" Dawn askes in a sweet tone of voice that makes buffy roll her eyes.

"It's M-I-E-C-Z-Y-S-L-A-W" Stiles tells the young girl.

"Ha, I'm gonna call you coleslaw." Dawn tells the boy.

"DAWN, don't be rude to the stranger from the future who we have just met and don't know anything about." Buffy tells her slightly disappointed little sister.

Lydia walks in.

"How is Stiles short for Mieczyslaw anyway?" Willow curiously askes Stiles.

"It's a long story." Stiles replies.

"It was his grandfather's name in the army." Lydia tells the group.

"Apparently not that long." Stiles butts in.

"Okay, pancakes are ready!" Tara happily announces to the group.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Stiles exclaims.

"Stiles you are always starving." Lydia tells the other boy.

Stiles tries to reply, but his mouth is too stuffed with pancake to say anything, which makes Lydia laugh.

Shortly after, Malia, Allison and Scott wake up and the group discuss plans on defeating the Ghost Riders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summers residence, 12:58pm.**

"So how do you guys know about the supernatural?" Buffy askes the group of teenagers.

"I am a werewolf, Malia is a werecoyote, Lydia is a banshee, Stiles is human and Allison is human but she comes from a long line of werewolf hunters, but she is a rebel and shit so it's all okay between us." Scott tells the confused slayer.

"So every full moon is like freakin' Halloween, but what do you turn into Stiles?" Dawn jokes.

"An abominable snowman, it's more of a winter time thing you know, seasonal." Stiles tells the girl.

"Wait that was sarcasm right?" Dawn asked.

"Of course it was, sarcasm is my only defence." Stiles replies.

"Don't forget the baseball bat." Scott reminds him.

"Oh yeah, and that."

 **Willow and Tara's room, Getting ready for bed.**

"Are you scared about the Ghost Riders?" Tara asked her lover.

"It's not the most pleasant thing to have to deal with, but we have survived five apocalypes already." Willow replied.

"Will, this is me. It all doesn't have to be good and fine. This is the room. You don't have to be brave and I still love you. If your worried, you can be worried." Tara told her girlfriend.

"It's just, we can't even see these things, and I really don't want them to take anyone, especially you." Willow explained as she switched off the light and snuggled into bed with Tara.

"I understand, it's just all noisy up in here tonight." Tara said, motioning to her head.

"How's this?" Willow asked as she snuggled closer into her girlfriend.

"Nice, I think it makes it quieter up in here." Tara replied thankfully.

 **The next morning.**

"So, now that everyone's up and dressed we need to talk about what's below us." Buffy tells the five teenagers.

"OH MY GOOD IT'S 5 AM!" Scott shouted at the slayer.

"And I have to go to work in an hour and a half, so we better get cracking." Buffy replies.

The teenagers roll their eyes at the young slayer.

"So, Sunnydale is right on top of a hell mouth, a hell mouth is this big thing underground that attracts vampire, demons and the forces of darkness to the town. It just so happens that the hell mouth was directly under our high school library, which we blew up. We have had to battle countless vampires. A hell god, a thing that was half human half robot and at one point the mayor turned into this big snake thing and tried to kill us on our graduation day. My job is to stop the evils from winning and taking over the town that we know and lov...Well love is a very strong word, The town that we know and live in." Buffy told the increasingly confused teens.

"So you're telling me that vampires are real. Okay werewolves I could get my head around but vampires is a whole different thing." Lydia protests.

"Yep." Buffy replies.

"How does one become a vampire anyway?" Malia askes.

"Well to become a vampire a vampire has to suck your blood and then you have to suck their blood, and it's just a huge suckfest." Buffy replied.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Scott asked the slayer.

"Oh yeah, Willow and Tara are both really powerful witches." Buffy told them.

"WILLOW AND TARA ARE WITCHES?!" Scott shouts.

"Yes they are and can you please stop shouting." Replied Buffy.

"I didn't see any broomsticks, green skin or warts." Stiles tells her.

"That is an offensive stereotype." The group hear from the top of the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey Will. I didn't see you there." Buffy tells her best friend.

"Yeah, I just came to let you know that your shift at the doublemeat starts in 20 minutes." Willow informs her.

"OH FUCK!" Buffy shouts before running off so she isn't late for her job.

"Sorry about the stereotyping." Stiles apologises to Willow.

"Oh, it's fine, I get it a lot to be honest." Willow replies

"So you're a witch?" Allison askes.

"The term 'Wicca' is preferred but yes, I am, and so is Tara."

"Cool, can you float things?" Malia askes excitedly.

Willow starts floating the whiteboard pens that Buffy was using to explain the hell mouth to the supernatural guests.

The group of teens were amazed and started telling Willow to float other things.

 **Doublemeat Palace, 7:46am**

"I still can't believe that the secret ingredient is vegetables!" Buffy tells we friend, Sophie, who she worked with.

"Yeah I mean, it's just so weird to think about the fact that they manage to blend in the vegetable in a way that makes it impossible to tell that they are even in there." Sophie replied enthusiastically.

Manny the Manager came up to the two girls.

"Stop talking, more working you two. Buffy you are on the till." He tells them.

"Okay, fine." Buffy says as she walks over to the till.

After several hours of selling food and pressing endless buttons with the meals on them, Buffy was surprised to see the whole group, including Anya and Xander walk in to the Doublemeat for lunch.

"Hey Buffster." Xander announced as they came up to the till.

Buffy smiled at the nickname that Xander had given her when they were still in high school.

"Hey what would you guys like to eat?" She asked the large group of eleven.

"I will have a large Doublemeat medley, Large rootbeer and a cherry pie." Malia says as she places her order.

Once Buffy was done getting everyone's food she asked her workmate Chris to work the till while she sat with her friends as they sat and ate their lunch.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update, This is my shortest chapter yet.**

 **Summers residence, 2:11 AM.**

Tara couldn't sleep, partly due to the fact that she could not stop thinking about the Ghost Riders and who they were going to take next.

"Of course they would come to Sunnydale, we are on a hellmouth after all." She muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Tara turned around and was surprised to see Lydia standing in front of her.

"Oh, n-nothing, Just thinking out loud." She replied.

"About what?" Lydia askes, annoyed.

"The Ghost Riders."

"Oh, pretty frightening aren't they?"

"Yeah... It's just the fact that we can't see them and once they take someone you forget all about them. I don't want to forget about any of my friends." Tara says after a long pause.

"Maybe we should just try and get sleep and work out what we are going to do about the Riders tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Tara replies before returning upstairs to catch up on sleep.

 **Xander and Anya's apartment, The next morning.**

Anya woke up before Xander and was feeling weirdly restless. Then it hit her, In exactly 1 week she will me marring the love of her life. Energised with this sudden boost of happiness, she lolloped over to the kitchen to start making a delicious breakfast for her fiancé.

When Xander finally awoke from his peaceful slumber, He was confused to see that his love was not in bed next to him.

"Anya?" Xander called for his fiancé.

"I'm in here honey, I have a surprise for you." She replied and Xander got very exited at this news.

He walks into the kitchen to see that Anya had made him a delicious plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes shaped like a heart.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so good at pancake art." Xander tells her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well it turns out I have a lot of hidden skills."

"Oh yeah, I know about your hidden skills An'." He replies and the goofy grin turns into a seductive smile.


End file.
